Jailbirds
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: A scene between Furley and Larry from The Case of the Missing Blonde. Tiny little ficlet.


_A/N: Just popped into my head so I wrote it. XD_

Larry sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against the cold, metal bars of the holding cell he was placed in. He couldn't feel more like a cliche if he had started singing Jailhouse Rock. He had been in plenty of jail cells before, having been in and out of juvenile hall as a youngster, but he had never, ever been arrested for such a stupid reason before. It was downright embarrassing, really. He could just picture his teenaged self laughing his head off at him.

"Alright, right this way."

Larry heard hollow footsteps approaching the cell and the jingling of keys. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing as soon as the new prisoner had arrived. Larry sighed again, rolling his eyes. He now had a new roommate. He just hoped he could scare the guy off enough to leave him alone until he could get out of here by tomorrow.

Steeling himself and putting on his best 'tough guy' face, Larry whirled around to face his new cell buddy. He jumped in shock when his eyes landed on none other than Mr Furley.

"Oh, it's just you!" Larry put a hand to his heart, sighing as relief flooded his body. "Thank God!"

Larry truly smiled for the first time in a few hours that night. He was so happy to see a familiar face, he was thrilled that his new "roomie" wasn't some guy named Bubba and he was so happy to see that Furley was okay because it seemed that he, along with Cindy, had gone missing that night.

"Larry?!" Mr Furley stood in open mouthed shock. "What are _you _in here for?"

Larry narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, putting on his best glare.

"I killed someone." Larry growled, low and quiet. He willed himself to keep a straight face. When Furley's eyes began to bug out of his head, Larry broke character and laughed, feeling genuinely badly about scaring him. Larry had forgotten that he was actually the type to take a joke like that seriously. He raised his hands in an attempt to calm Furley down before he began to hyperventilate.

"No, no...I'm just kidding! See, it seems that Cindy went missing and then you disappeared when you went to go look for her, so Jack and Janet sent me to go looking for the both of you. Anyway, I got stuck in a phone booth when I tried to call Jack and I had to break my way out. I got picked up for vandalism. Can you believe that?" Larry chuckled as he relayed his story to Furley. It still sounded so stupid.

"Oh, well, that's okay then. I guess..." Furley muttered, finally starting to calm down.

"Why are you here? What happened to you, anyway? We thought you had dropped off of the face of the earth!" Larry wanted to know.

"Who, me? Well, uh, Jack and Janet sent me to the Regal Beagle in order to look for Cindy..." Furley began.

"Yeah?" Larry urged him on. He felt a little confused, though. He could have sworn that the bartender had told him that Furley hadn't been in when he went looking for him.

"And then this chick started talking to me when I was sitting up at the bar..." Furley said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Uh-huh?" Larry wondered where this was going. Why had Furley been arrested?

"Well, it turns out she was a cop!" Furley yelled, outraged. "And I ended up being nabbed for-"

"Solicitation?!" Larry gasped in shock as he connected the dots. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Mr Furley insisted. "It was all just one big misunderstanding!"

Larry laughed quietly to himself. After the dumb way he got arrested, he would believe anything. He could not picture Furley picking up prostitutes, anyway.

"I believe you, RF." Larry raised his hands. "After all, look at me! You and I shouldn't even be here!"

The two men shared a small smile at their rotten luck. After a while, Furley's face fell into a look of concern and he spoke up quietly.

"Larry?" He asked him.

"Yeah?" Larry responded.

"Cindy is still out there somewhere. She's still missing. I'm worried about her. The poor kid..." Furley pointed out the grim reason they had ended up in the same jail cell in the first place. They had both gotten arrested while looking for her.

"I know. Me too." Larry smiled sadly at his landlord. "Let's hope that her situation is just a mix up like ours. If there is one thing I've learned from tonight, it's that some things are not what they seem, you know what I mean? I know things look bad, but she's probably just fine."

Furley nodded, hoping that Larry was right.

THE END


End file.
